


Cumpliste tu promesa, Sorey

by MariaCC



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Reunion, Waiting, soremiku - Freeform, sormiku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaCC/pseuds/MariaCC
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero Mikleo no ha olvidado su promesa con Sorey.Ésta esperando que despierte.Seguirá esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario.Para finalmente poder volver a abrazarlo.[Aviso de Spoilers de Post Creditos del final del JUEGO, quedan advertid@s]





	Cumpliste tu promesa, Sorey

 

Hasta ese momento el clima había sido agradable.

Las aves cantaban mostrando con su sonora canción la alegría que les causaba la reciente mañana despejada.

El viento mecía con suavidad la recogida cabellera platinada con destellos turquesas de aquel joven, que por su apariencia rondaría por los veinticinco años, ya fuese por sus rasgos finos y delicados o por su porte, que le daba un aire juvenil.

La verdad fuera dicha, tendría más de quinientos años el joven serafín de mirada amatista, pero su hermosura era incuestionable para todo aquel que pudiera tener el privilegio de observarlo aun en la distancia.

Mikleo miró hacia el cielo, entrecerrando sus ojos violáceos e interponiendo su mano entre su rostro y los nefastos rayos del sol.

-Hace buen clima hoy, ¿verdad Sorey? - se dijo para sí mismo.

Esto se había vuelto algo cotidiano desde que Sorey se alejó de su vida. El joven serafín aún esperaba su regreso, cada día un poco más nervioso e impaciente y mucho menos esperanzado.

A pesar de que a menudo se repetía que Sorey cumpliría con su parte de la promesa. El regresaría a por él, lo prometió. Tarde o temprano debía despertar de su sueño eterno, ¿no?

Aquel joven detuvo su agradable y pensativa caminata ante aquellas majestuosas ruinas que en antaño fueron gloriosos monumentos.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, alzando su mano al pecho y respirando profundamente.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró su mochila para asegurarse de que lo había traído todo, una vez más. Una vez revisó por décima vez en aquella mañana su bandolera, suspiró tranquilo y volvió su vista a aquellas impresionantes ruinas.

\- Creo que pertenecen a la era de Asgard, esto...- comenzó a caminar hacia aquellas ruinosas escaleras y tocó con suavidad las antiguas columnas llenas de hileras y musgo, como si de un material precioso se tratara y prosiguió con su pequeño monologo - Sin duda tiene más de mil años, debe ser incluso de antes de esa era.

Cerró sus ojos otra vez y cerró el puño aun sobre una columna, empezó a notar un fuerte dolor en el pecho al solo pensar todo lo que Sorey se estaba perdiendo. Pero para algo había traído un diario. Al acordarse de él, lo saco con cuidado dejando su largo bastón apoyado sobre una de las columnas de piedra y comenzó a escribir en una página en blanco.

Tras describir la estructura y hacer un pequeño boceto de las marcas en la misma, satisfecho, cerró el diario y volvió a guardarlo en la bandolera.

Entonces inicio de nuevo su caminata tomando de nuevo su bastón, esta vez escaleras arriba con la intención de analizar todo lo que las ruinas contuvieran.

Tras entrar en el lugar, Mikleo percibió ante la claridad que el exterior le proporcionaba un gigantesco mural del Pastor. Dándose cuenta que aquel grabado no fue hecho hace más de 200 años, en la era del Caos.

Cuando aún el poder del Señor de la Desgracia estaba a flor de piel en las mentes de los mortales e inmortales. Subyugando les bajo su dominio de angustia y pesar.

El rostro del joven se torno oscuro y su expresión mostraba furia contenida al solo recordar todo lo que vivió junto a su compañero perdido.

Continuó el recorrido hacia el interior de las ruinas con la ilusión de ver algo más atractivo que un simple mural de hacia tampoco tiempo.

Bajando más escaleras en medio de una casi total oscuridad, el joven serafín del agua paso de largo al observar un grabado que marcaba el dominio del fuego en aquel lugar.

Siguió más adelante sin importarle mucho su alrededor.

Sentía que algo lo llamaba desde lejos, en algún punto inconcreto del lugar.

Paró en seco cuando notó la lava ardiente en la sala por la que hacia menos de un minuto había llegado sin darse cuenta sumido en sus pensamientos. Ante él, una enorme puerta de piedra con grabados delicadamente confeccionados, y rubíes incrustados del tamaño de su puño se alzaba ante su vista.

A ambos lados del enorme portón la lava caída en una suave y lenta cascada hacia el suelo, donde las líneas formaban un pasadizo estrecho y pequeño por el que la lava resbalaba a su alrededor entre el suelo de piedra.

Golpeó con su bastón la puerta, escuchando con tranquilidad el sonido. No parecía tener ningún resorte, ni cualquier mecanismo o puzle que resolver para abrirlo, y sinceramente le hubiera gustado que Lailah hubiera estado allí.

Seguramente con sus poderes seráficos de las llamas podría haberle abierto el portón. Y habría podido inspeccionar la sala detrás de este, pues parecía ocultar algo realmente interesante.

Soltó el bastón nuevamente, esta vez sobre el portón y sacó el diario para escribir en una nueva hoja en blanco. No lejos escuchó unos pasos, cerrando de golpe el diario tras haber acabado el último trazo de los grabados en el papel. Giro su cuerpo a la entrada, pero no vio nada.

Entrecerró sus ojos con molestia, ya no solo no encontraba nada interesante sino que además cuando descubría algo de sumo interés arqueológico estaba cerrado desde dentro por el poder de un serafín de fuego. Y para peor escuchaba cosas.

Siguió observando su alrededor, pero ni los pasos se volvieron a escuchar ni nada apareció. Preguntándose si comenzaba a imaginarse cosas, tomó de nuevo el bastón mientras guardaba el diario una vez mas y seguramente no la ultima vez aquel día; siguiendo el trayecto por otra puerta.

Llego a otra sala donde en una de las paredes, allí solemne y quieta yacía una descomunal estatua de una diosa. Por la antigüedad y si mal no recordaba Mikleo de haberlo leído en algún libro ya olvidado de la mano de dios; una diosa de la era de Asgard. Entonces no había duda de la antigüedad de las ruinas.

Iba a comentarle a Sorey que llevaba la razón cuando ciertamente se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba allí, ni lo estaría.

Volvió a escuchar pasos, esta vez se giró con brusquedad y mirando a su alrededor como un lunático no vio a nadie. Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta por la que había entrado y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

\- No, si al final la enana de Edna va a tener razón, y pasar tanto tiempo solo me va afectar a la cordura. - susurró para sí haciendo un mohín de solo pensar que aquella pequeña loli rubia del parasol llevaba la razón en el asunto.

Ya que había vuelto al pasillo y no vio antes otra salida por la sala, decidió escoger ir por el otro camino que antes no tomo.

Al parecer el lugar estaba dividido en varios elementos, puesto que ante el ahora había una sala en la que el agua cristalina se mecía con tranquilidad alrededor de un pequeño camino seco.

A sus costados, en aquellos majestuosos pilares adornados con gemas que brillaban con el reflejo de las aguas a sus pies, tomaban el color azulado característico de una sala única de un serafín del agua.

Sintiéndose como en casa, supuso que era este el lugar que lo había atraído.

Mientras caminaba hacia el centro del lugar, observó el techo, el cual era una cúpula de cristal que daba luz a aquella sala.

Mikleo llegó ante un monolito de gran tamaño, esculpido quizás con el único propósito de dejar allí aquel zafiro resguardado de manos indeseadas. No hizo más que rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos enfundados en el guante para activar una trampa sin quererlo.

El suelo a su alrededor se hizo añicos, y sintió como caía, cerró sus ojos esperando caer, pero algo lo sujetó al vuelo. Ni un segundo tardó Mikleo en alzar su mirada para observar a su salvador.

Lo primero que vio fue aquel guante que llevaba y que conocía también, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza alzo mas su vista para ver el rostro de su portador.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sorprendido en shock.

No sabía qué hacer o que decir.

No obstante, tras el momento de pánico pasado, su rostro se suavizó y sonrió con ternura al personaje en cuestión. Su mirada se mostró soñadora y viva por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Contuvo las ganas de llorar.

Con su otra mano libre tomo la mano enguantada que le había salvado y con la ayuda del susodicho se alzó hasta estar en el suelo firme lejos del agujero.

\- Vaya, siendo since...- aquel joven de cabello castaño, ojos esmeralda y tez morena sonrió a Mikleo con total tranquilidad, sin poder acabar su frase por la acción del joven serafín.

Mikleo se abalanzó sobre el contrario con rapidez y lo abrazó con fuerza reteniendo lo con el allí, en aquel momento. Si era un sueño no quería despertar.

Las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas y ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su compañero.

El joven le siguió sonriendo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo, intentado de este modo consolarlo.

\- Lo siento Mikleo, debiste sentirte muy solo ¿llego muy tarde? - pidió disculpas al joven serafín del agua y preguntó con miedo aquellas últimas palabras. Mikleo intentó recomponerse, no era propio de el actuar así, sin embargo lo había echado tanto de menos...

Haber estado lejos de el había sido una tortura.

No quería volver a perderlo nunca más. No iba a permitir que se volviera a ir.

Mikleo susurro en su llanto el nombre del chico - Sorey...

El nombrado lo abrazo fuertemente y beso su pelo. -Estoy aquí, no me iré. Lo juro.

Mikleo ante aquellas palabras dulces de su amigo, intento tranquilizarse y detener aquel llanto que lo hacía ver tan vulnerable.

\- Sinceramente, pensé que me ibas a reñirme o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes por estar tanto tiempo lejos y eso...- Mikleo dejó de esconder su rostro y miró con angustia a Sorey.

\- Idiota, no sabes el tiempo que me he llevado esperándote. No tienes las menor idea de cuan largas fueron las noches y los días sin ti. Era todo tan...tan...solitario. - Sorey limpió el rastro de lágrimas que habían dejado su huella en el rostro de su compañero de tez pálida.

Y una vez más le sonrió con tranquilidad, todo parecía tan irreal. El hecho de que Sorey estuviera allí con el tirado en el suelo. Mikleo comenzó a reír histéricamente, incapaz de creerse lo que sus sentidos le decían que era real.

Debía de haber muerto y esto solo era su paraíso.

Un reencuentro con Sorey, lo que siempre estuvo soñando.

El joven moreno lo observo preocupado y se notó en su voz al llamarlo - Mikleo...Mikleo...

El nombrado siguió riendo mientras más lágrimas se escapan sin remediarlo. Mikleo chocó su frente con la de su amigo y cerró con fuerza sus ojos aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando.

\- No eres real ¿verdad? - Sorey cerró sus ojos también y entrelazó su mano con la de su camarada.

\- Nunca más dudes de ello, Mikleo. He vuelto, Maotelus ha despertado y yo con él. Soy real. - afirmó a su antiguo serafín.

Todo quedó en un silencio bastante cómodo, la risa de Mikleo cesó con aquellas firmes palabras. 

\- Es hora de volver a Elysia, ¿no crees? - Sorey rompió aquel silencio separándose del serafín. - Quiero volver a casa y saludar a todos. Oh, y también tenemos que ver a Edna, Lailah y Zaveid. Seguro que os ha pasado un montón de cosas emocionantes.

Se levantó con prisa y le tendió una mano a Mikleo, el cual dudo un momento pero luego la acepto para levantarse.

Mikleo le mostró una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Tenemos tanto que mostrarte. Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. - Mikleo ladeó la cabeza aún con la sonrisa persistiendo en su rostro.

Sorey le devolvió una sonrisa aun más amplia, y le asintió.

Aún les esperaba un largo trecho hasta llegar al hogar de los serafines, su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Siendo sincera debería seguir con la historia Gureshin, se que mucha gente lo espera. Pero no pude evitar hacer esto.
> 
> ¿La razón? Llevo con este One-shot preparado desde hace al menos medio año, y no. No es que me haya visto el anime y ahora me guste Tales of Zestiria. Yo conozco ToZ de antes del anime mucho antes. Me habré pasado el juego unas dos veces. Y adoro mucho el Soremiku.
> 
> Hay una parte de la historia que siempre me ha conmovido y es que Mikleo espero a Sorey por mucho tiempo. Y estoy casi segura de que la sombra era el. No, estoy segura. Sorey se llevo ese guante con el al dormir con Maotelus.
> 
> Solo con Sorey, Mikleo pondría esa cara. Juro que protegería esa sonrisa. Mikleo es como un hijo para mi. Yo siento su dolor. Me duele verlo sufrir solo.
> 
> Hay un concurso en mi escuela, y no sabia que entregar. Así que cuando estaba repasando mis antiguos one- shot que jamas iban a ver la luz del sol. Apareció ante mi este, y fue como "Dios debo mandar esto al concurso, es necesario. Totalmente necesario."
> 
> Juro que lo que habéis leído hace un momento no era nada comparado con lo que tenia escrito hace un año. Literalmente ahora me he intentado meter en la piel de Mikleo, y he intentado seguir al pie de la letra los post créditos del juego. Aunque ha habido alguna diferencia)?*


End file.
